


Yelland and Elliot

by thecurlymop



Series: the momas uni!verse [2]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an off cut from Do You Ever Stop Flirting which gives more detail about the characters Yelland and Elliot in that verse. Featuring Tom and Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelland and Elliot

**Yelland and Elliot**

 

Tom remembers Yelland in the introductory lecture. Somehow somewhere he had got hold of a rape alarm and it went off in the middle of an important speech about lab safety from the head of department. The thing is, it didn’t only go off once but several times, leaving Yelland bright red, a lecture theatre full of students howling with laughter and one very grumpy lab technician carrying the offending object out. They could hear the siren noises fading as she marched down the corridor. From that point, Yelland was established as one of the idiots of the course.

By the time they had their first Chemistry lab crawl, Yelland had teamed up with a group of similarly idiotic companions and their leader, Elliot Vincent. Elliot was a completely different sort, a reptilian creep who gave Tom horrible looks just for existing. The thing was, Elliot had somehow decided that he and Kitty belonged together and he wasn’t being subtle about it. Kitty had put Tom in charge of running interference and stopping Elliot from approaching her all the time but all that had done was heighten Elliot’s hatred for Tom. He had at first clearly thought that Kitty and Tom were an item, something many of their colleagues had also thought but Kitty had quickly stopped that by pulling horrified faces every time it was mentioned and telling everyone that Tom was like a brother to her. Tom gathered that he was supposed to be heartbroken by this but honestly he felt the same about Kitty. Elliot kept sending him looks as if to say ‘I’m going to go where you can’t because you’ve been friendzoned so hard you’ve been made into a sibling’ but frankly the only thing that was making Tom mad was that Elliot was behaving like the least subtle predator in the world and Kitty was clearly uncomfortable. She really needed to send a more repulsing message but what more could she do than keep saying no to him. Tom had suggested she find a boyfriend but she didn’t want one so that was that.

 

In second year, Elliot had obviously learned a little bit of subtlety but not much. He still harassed Kitty and tried to make her work with him in presentations and experiments but it was less forceful than the year before. Kitty said that she would deal with it and so Tom just watched from afar and gritted his teeth.

 

But then one evening after they were leaving a late lecture, Tom was walking out of the theatre expecting to hear Kitty at his elbow muttering about how she hated that lecturer. Instead he heard a squawk of annoyance and Kitty’s voice, much louder than he had been expecting.

‘Get off me you creep.’

Tom turned quickly to see Kitty slapping Elliot hard across the cheek.

He sneered at her, ‘you were asking for it, I know you want me, you don’t have to keep pretending.’

She laughed but was clearly upset, ‘you clearly know nothing about women then, no means no and I’ve always said no to you.’

Tom moved closer so that he could back her up if necessary.

‘You’re all like this, you give off mixed signals and then when I act on them you tell me you didn’t want it.’

‘Maybe if we’re all like that, you need to rethink how you’re approaching us,’ Kitty says sarcastically. ‘Touch me again and I’ll break your nose and whatever other body parts get in my way. Come on Tom, I want to go home.’

‘Oh yeah, that’s right, you don’t want me but you’ll run away with him, what have I got that he hasn’t?’

‘I trust him and he won’t try to grope my arse whenever I go near him,’ Kitty retorts. ‘We’re leaving.’

Kitty grabs Tom’s arm and they stride through the crowd which is parting like butter cut with a hot knife.

‘Urgh, that creep!’ she yells once they’re out of the building, ‘I can’t believe he did that!’

‘Did he really grope your arse?’

‘Yeah and if I hadn’t grabbed his other hand he’d have got my boobs as well when I turned. Oh I’m so glad I hit him. Do you think he got the message?’

‘If he didn’t, I’d say you have very good reason to go and complain to our supervisors.’

‘Good. Urgh, he’s such a creep. I need a shower to get the feel of his hands off me. Slimy bastard.’

From that point on, Elliot ignored Kitty and only targeted Tom. He supposed at least Elliot wouldn’t try to grope him, he definitely didn’t swing that way and would probably be horrified to discover that Tom did. Maybe it would even stop him antagonising Tom.  

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really find a way to squeeze this into the main story but I thought I'd post it anyway :)


End file.
